Katian
Katian language (Katialang) is an latin-american language. it was influenced by english, chinese, japanese and spanish in different aspects. I made it up because I was alone in my house and I thought it would be very interesting and funny. =writing system= Writing system Katian language uses the latin characters, with some addings from polish letters. that is why it is recommended to write katian using a polish keyboard layout. *consonats: :m(mei) :f(fei) :n(nam) :ł(łam) :b(bi) :p(pi) :s(sa) :z(mza) :ś(śei) :ź(źei) :g(gen) :ć(ćen) :h(hey) :d(dey) :l(lak) :r(rak) *vowels: :a(ai) :e(ei) :i(ia) :o(oi) :u(ue) :y(hya) :ą(ą) :ę(ę) *1. this letter "ł" sounds like the "ñ" of spanish language. *2. this letter "ś" sounds like the sh of english. *3. this letter "ź" sounds like the chinese zh. *4. this letter "ć" sunds like the english ch. as in "church". *5. this vowel "ą" sounds like "eia". *6. this vowel "ę" sounds like "eui". *7. this letter "z" suonds like a double s (ss), a long s. *8. this letter "r" sounds like the japanese r. =Basic Grammar= Verbs they generally go after the subject, they generally have a conjunction called the -fą form (fą mamufą). which turn them into nouns with a similar meaning. examples are given here: *hadami= to speak - hadafą= conversation, speaking. *źatmi= to write- źatfą= writing. the inflection consists of replacing the "mi" sylable of the end that every verb has with "fą". here we have an example when both forms of a verb are used together: *kuri melopelamelopelamelopelachupameelpenemamumi mąłu mamufą- this is my way to be. the following inflections are a result of a japanese influence in katian language: negative inflection: the "mi" sylable at the end of the verb is replaced with "źą". *hadami = hadaźą **to speak = not to speak past (and participle) tense: the "mi" sylable at the end of the verb is replaced with "pamu". *hadami = hadapamu **to speak = spoke/spoken future tense: the "mi" sylable at the end of the verb is replaced with "fami" *hadami = hadafami **to speak = will speak "should" suffix: add the "tćini" suffix to the whole verb: *hadami = hadamitćini **to speak = should speak "would" suffix: add the "kfimu" suffix to the whole verb: *hadami = hadamikfimu **to speak = would speak "let's" inflection: the "mi" sylable at the end of the verb is repalced with "śo". *hadami = hadaśo **to speak = let's speak request inflection: there are three kinds of request. the normal, the educated and the vulgar, you replace the "mi" sylable at the end of the verb with. as they have an abreviated form, they will be written after the replacing words: *normal: hadamitende / speak mitende /miten (hadamiten) *educated: hadamitenśuan / please, speak mitenśuan /mśuan (hadamśuan) *vulgar: hadamitetai / fucking speak! mitetai /mitai (hadamitai) if you would put a a negative past, future, should, would, let's or request. zou put the verb in negative form first and add the other word as a suffix. *hadaźąpamu = did not speak Adjectives all the adjectives in katian end up with the sylable "źi" and all the adjectives have an inflection called the "śu form" (śu mamufą)which turn them into nouns. here you get some examples: *lamaźi = lamaśu little / a little *hakaźi = hakaśu stupid / stupidity adverbs the adverbs are used before the descibed verb, adjective or sentence. these are formed by an inflection in the adjectives, involving the sylable "kiu". there are like this. * haiaźi = haiakiu ** fast, quick = quickly ***kai haiakiu ikipamu gakuide ni= he went to the school quickly Nouns there are two types of nouns for the pluralization: the universal nouns (ućuźi naumśi)and the y nouns (hya naumśi). the universal nouns: all nouns which do not end up with y. the pluraliyation of these is just adding the "śi" suffix. *łami = cat łamiśi = cats *paśu = person paśuśi = people the y nouns: all those nouns that end up with y. you replace the y at the end with a z. these are some examples: *problemy = problem problemz = problems *ćumy = situation ćumz = situations Adjective nouns these are special words that can be used befor a noun as an adjective of simply as a noun. for example, the word "subzy" which means all, everything as a noun, but as mentioned before. It can also be used as an adjective: : sam stlipamu subzy (sam stole everything) : sam stlipamu subzy hon (sam stole every book) particles (katialang łu ki kotofąśi) particles are key words that can be used for making the things much more clear. there are the preffix particles and the suffix particles. suffix particles (portźi ki kotofąśi) these particles are used after the target object (nikotźi) particle "ni" *it can be used as an object particle. but just when the sentence includes a direct and non direct object. it is used to mark the direct object ** mą atemi źou mąłu koko ni (I give you my heart) *it can be used to mark the present place. ** śei mamupamu mąłu idepaśi ni (she was in my house) * it can be used as a place direction ** mą byźą ikimi gakuide ni (I do not want to go to school) particle "łu" it is used to mark possesion. this word goes joined to the word when the word is a pronoun (mą, źou, śei, kai, suri, kuni , and theis plural forms) but it goes separated when is another kind of noun. * źoułu naśebi łu dadami bypamu dabemi mału łami (the dog of your child wanted to eat my cat) particle "łu naka" * this literally means "inside of", it is used to say that something is inside another ** atemitenśuan subzy źou hami źou łu naka ni (please giveme all you have inside) particle "łu froć" * this literally means "in front of", it is used to say that something is in front another. ** śei mamupamu mą łu froć (she was in front of me) particle "łu śita" * this literally means "under", it is used to say that something is under another. ** źou mamumi mą łu śita subzy toki (you are under me all the time) particle "łu ladi" * this literally means "next to", it is used to say that something is next to another. ** śei mamupamu mą łu ladi (she was next to me) particle "łu tami" * this literally means "in benefit of", it is used to say that something benefic for another. ** mą kikpamu suri hadafą śei łu tami(I listened that conversation for her benefit) particle "łu ktol" * this literally means "in perjudice of", it is used to say that something is perjudicial for another. ** kai bymi lazeimi śei mą łu ktol(he wanted to make love with her for damaging me) particle "łu mae" * this literally means "on", it is used to say that something is on another. ** andrea mamumi gakuide łu mae(andrea is on the shcool) particle "łu bey" * this literally means "behind of", it is used to say that something is behind of another. ** mą mamumi koufkuźimaru pankian jezy mamumi mą łu bey(I am very happy because jezy is behind me) preffix particles (pretźi ki kotofąśi) these particles are used after the target object (nikotźi) particle "kana" * it is used for a start point place ** mą ikipamu kana źoułu ide (I went from your house) * it can be used as a time start point ** ramaźi dabefą mamufami kana famiźi fen (the big eating will be from tomorrow afternoon) particle "made" * it is used for a finish point place ** mą ikipamu kana źoułu ide made gakuide (I went from your house to the school) * it can be used as a time start point ** ramaźi dabefą mamufami kana famiźi fen made refamiźi lan (the big eating will be from tomorrow afternoon to the morning of the day after tomorrow) particle "tomori" * it is used to mark an enemy or opponent ** kaiśi hami tatami tomori danela(they have to fight against danela) particle "kętma" * it is used to mark the thing that did something ** kuni hon mamupamu frimpamu kętma py źatpa (this book was signed by a writer) particle "pankian" * it is used to give a reason of something ** śei kaźąpamu pankian suri mamupamu myn(she could not because it was night) particle "fol" * it is used to say something that is followed ** fol naziśi, israel kaźąpamu mamumi koufkuźi (according to the nazis, israel could not be happy) particle "mai" * has the same use of "without" ** mą ikifami mai źou(I will go without you) particle "mu" * has the same use of "and" ** śei mu kai bymi lazeimi(she and him want to make love) * has the same use of "with" **andrea ikipamu mu śeiłu naśebi(andrea went with her son) * to mark the use of an instrument, tool, weapon, gadget. ** lanfil bypamu koromi śei mu py gan(lanfil wanted to kill her with a gun) particle "ot" * has the same use of "or" ** suri mamumi źoułu ztatfą. źou ztatmi kai ot mą? ( it is your choice, you choose him or me? wh questions:'' zut kotofąśi'' the wh question words are called "doubt words" in katian. they are used in different ways. but the words are: : kian: what : kuet: who : komt: how : śokia: where : ken: when : kzot: which : pankian: why For making questions, they have a kind of different use that english. they are like this: : suri mamumi kian? what is that? (liteally: that is what?) : kuni gakupa mamumi kuet? who is this student? (literally: this student is who?) : źou śimi suri komt? how did you do that? (literally: you did that how?) : kai ikipamu śokia? where did he go? (literally: he went where?) : ramaźi dabefą mamupamu ken? when was the big eating? (literally: big eating was when?) : źou bymi kzot dadami? which dog do zou want (literally: you want which dog) : źou śipamu suri pankian? why did you do that? (literally: you did that why?) there are three words that are combined with the previous ones and do new meanings, these new words are called "subzy tomi kotofąśi". this translates all-taking words: "every" combining word the all-taking word for "every" is sub. in the old katian, the word subzy before the word but in modern katian, it is just adding sub to the beggining of the word. :subkian: everything :subkuet: everyone :subkomt: every way (not oftenly used) :subśokia: everywhere :subken: always :subkzot: all (used to say that you choose every option) :subpankian: every reason "no" combining word the all-taking word for "no" is "go". it is used by adding it to the beggining of the word. :gokian: nothinhg :gokuet: nobody :gokomt: no way :gośokia: nowhere :goken: never :gokzot: none :gopankian: no reason "some" combining word the all-taking word for "some" is "ła". it is used by adding it to the beggining of the word. :łakian: something :łakuet: somebody :łakomt: some way :łaśokia: somewhere :łaken: sometime :łakzot: some one :łapankian: some reason :ł Numbers in katian language we use the same ten digits (1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9 and 0). the pronunciaton of the numbers was strongly influenced by the chinese language from zero to six, from katian the seven, nine, hundred, thousand, and higher numbers; eight from japanese and ten from english: *0= lin *1= py *2= re *3= ban *4= śy *5= du *6= li *7= tą *8= hać *9= duen *10= pyźen *20= reźen *30= banźen *40= śiźen *50= duźen *60= liźen *70= tąźen *80= haćźen *90= duenźen *hundred= piendi *thousand= śieły *million= źanpyte *billion= źanreto *trillion= zampiti mathematic matters fractions the numerator goes alone and the denominator goes with the suffix "fun". deruved from japanese　分　（bun) :ban śifun = three fourths square roots and exponent numbers *the word for root in katian is bazby and zou have two ways to say the square root. the long form ''- łu rebazby'' or just - łu bazby. but for the third root, fourth root and beyond; zou use ''- łu _bazby''. **√9=3 ( duen łu rebazby mamumi ban) *the word for the exponent number is kagamy (this literally means mirror and it comes from japanese language) but it is used as - łu kagamy. **5^2=25 (du łu kagamy mamumi reźen du) vocabulary for math *sum: platfą, to add: platmi ** plus: plat *substraction: mintfą, to substract: mintmi ** minus: mint *multiplication: motćźą, to multiply: motćmi ** by: motć *division: podzefą; to divide: podzemi ** divided into: podze *unknown number: sęźąpamu kozu *operation: priumy *result: kotae vocabulary sample *epśilon mamumi ai(a) refun mint bi(b) łu kagamy plat si© łu kagamy motć śy łu priumy. suri kotae ai(a) mu (b)bi łu mae. ** epsilon is a halves minus the result of square b plus square c by four. that answer over a and b useful phrases in katian *nakźi lan: good morning, day (until 12AM) *nakźi fen: good afternoon (until 6PM) *nakźi myn: good evening (until 0PM) *łami łu tori: thanks (literally: the bird of the cat) *źou mamumi komt?: how are you? *śanźi toki: bye bye (literally: time is over) colours : baśa: white : luhaśa: black : minaśa: yellow : hęśa: blue : rulaśa: red : balaśa: gray : miruśa: orange : hęnaśa: green : herilaśa: purple : heuruśa: brown : barulśa: pink : babalaśa: clear gray : labalaśa: dark gray example sentences *śy łu rebazby mamuźą ban. suri mamumi re (the square root of four is not three, it is two). *śea źou lamikfimu mą, mą atemikfimu źou pyzampiti hośiśi (if you would love me, I would give you a trillion stars). Category:Languages